When You Play With Fire
by Muse Decends
Summary: Damon meets a girl in the bar that is more than just his average victim. Rated M for sex and violence. Oneshot!


**Author's Note: **This is rated R for a reason, okay? And I wrote this because I got bored and wanted to write, and this is the first thing that popped into my head. And yes, I do lust after Damon, but as Moon keeps trying to convince me that I'll eventually fall for him, I keep proving her wrong. I have no problem using then killing Damon, and I think this would prove it. My favorite scene is when she stabs him too... :)

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!**

**WARNING: RATED R FOR SEX AND VIOLENCE!  
**

* * *

Sarah looked over to the corner of the club, her eyes locking on a dark, mysterious figure, his eyes roaming as if searching for prey. She smirked, her target confirmed and started to make her way over. She was hoping that this was the creature she was looking for, she couldn't afford to be wrong. As she stalked closer, his eyes met hers, freezing her in place. The startling blue mesmerized her and she felt her feet moving forward on their own instinctual reaction. _Stay cool, composed,_ she thought, trying to keep all emotions off her face with a graceful smile. "Hi," she said, her voice quivering a bit, the nerves slinking up. He smiled at her, a knowing smile.

When he spoke, his voice came out smooth and determined, a hint of playfulness. "Haven't seen you here before." Sarah blinked and turned to look through the crowd, regaining her nerves again. She plastered her smile back in place.

"I don't come here very often. Only when I'm really looking for something," she offered up. She caught his smirk out of the corner of her eye. He moved to put his lips next to her ear.

"Have you found it yet?" he asked, his breath sending shivers down her spine. She turned and locked eyes with him, staring deep into his dilating pupils. She wanted him to believe he was putting her under his spell.

"I think I might have," she said, her voice quiet. She knew he could hear it over the roar of the music. He leaned in closer, his face mere inches from hers.

"You want to go somewhere with me?" he asked, though it didn't sound like a total question, more like a command. Sarah nodded and followed him through the crowd, her hand tucked into his. She let out an inaudible sigh and a vicious smile spread across her face. _Bingo.

* * *

_

He turned her around and pressed her back up against the bricks, his mouth down close to her neck. Sarah felt him take in a breath, smelling what was beneath the surface. Her mother's lessons flowed into her mind; _never, __**never**__, let them get too close._ She let out a false giggle and pushed him away, her eyes light with alcohol, another good act of hers. "You haven't told me your name yet," she said, throwing her best flirting abilities out there. The longer he thought she was vulnerable, the better.

He buried his nose back into the hallow of her throat. "Damon," he whispered, his breath coming out against her collarbone. _Please don't bite me,_ she thought. Sarah giggled again, forcing herself to stay calm.

"Do you think, _Damon_, that we could go somewhere more private?" Sarah asked. She didn't want to have to kill him in the middle of the street. She felt him pull away and she turned to look at him. He wore a pleasant look and held his hand out, as if to lead her somewhere. She smiled and took it, grateful for the extra time to think out her situation. In and instant, he bent and picked her up and she felt the rush of wind flying past her, much faster than humanly possible. She clenched her eyes closed tightly until she felt it all die down. When she opened them, she was in an antique decorated living area.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he said, releasing her hand and stepping away from her to sit on a couch. Sarah looked around, amazed.

"We got here so fast," she commented, playing dumb. She went and sat next to him, a smile on her face. He raised a hand and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"That's because I'm a vampire," he said, his pupils dilating again. He was trying to compel her. "You don't have to be afraid though." Sarah smiled and nodded, continuing the charade. She leaned over and crawled into his lap, straddling his legs.

"So where are we?" she asked, breaking subject. Damon looked up and over her shoulder. Sarah turned to look at what caught his attention and leaned back to sit back on the couch, a little embarrassed.

"Damon, what do you think you're doing?" another male asked. Damon stood up and made his way over to him.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill her," he said. Sarah raised an eyebrow at the two. "I'm bored, so I wanted to play a little," Damon finished. He grabbed a crystal glass and poured some amber liquid into it. The new man turned away from him and lay watchful eyes on Sarah. She couldn't help herself, she just had to smile. "Now, if you're not going to leave me alone, I think I will take my guest upstairs," Damon said and turned back to Sarah. She stood and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Damon took her upstairs to a room with few furnishings, the main one being a large four poster bed.

"Wow," Sarah said, amazed by his taste. _Crap,_ she thought, hoping she could get out of this before he took it too far. She watched Damon _saunter,_ because it was too much to be called anything less, over to his bed and sit down on the edge. He lifted a hand and crooked a finger at her, beckoning her over to him. She obliged and stood right in front of him, her eyes locked on his. He stood, running his hands up her sides, a playful smirk on his face. He pressed his lips to hers and Sarah found herself kissing back. _What am I doing? This can't be compulsion, I'm wearing vervain. _Sarah felt his hands under her shirt, pulling it up to expose more of her skin. She let him pull her shirt off entirely and he moved in to start on her neck. What he was doing felt so good, Sarah lost all thoughts of what she was trying to do before now. She couldn't seem to care what he was or what he could do. Sarah felt like a rag doll as he spun her around and flung her on the bed. She watched him pull his shirt up and off his body before he crawled over her. Senses broke over Sarah and a new determination set inside her. She reached into her pocket and griped the tiny wooden stake tightly. With her other hand, she ran her fingers through his hair, pushing his mouth down onto hers. With a flourish, she pulled the stake out and pushed it into his chest, just below his heart.

"OW!" he let out, his voice choked. He rolled off her and lay on the bed, gripping at the stake.

"It's been soaked with vervain; you'll never get it out," Sarah commented as she stood to stare down at him. She sighed as she looked over him, her heart clenching a bit at the sight. "I meant to hit your heart." He glared up at her, his face contorting with fury. "I couldn't seem to make my hand go any higher. Consider yourself lucky, I could kill you if I really wanted to," Sarah said. She pushed herself back onto the bed and straddled his hips. She gripped the stake and leaned over him, her face close to his. "Vampire hunters like to play rough. And I know I should kill you, because you're just going to turn around and try to kill me, but I don't want to kill you," she said. The fury diminished a bit. Sarah leaned down and kissed his mouth before sitting up and pulling the stake out.

Damon coughed and groaned, still weak from the vervain stake. He reached a hand up and gripped her neck, squeezing just enough to make his point clear. "Don't ever try that again," he said, his voice venomous. Sarah tapped the stake against his arm, her other hand clenching his. He released her and she put a hand to his chest.

"I like you. Don't ask me why, but I do. Lets make a truce, I don't kill you, you don't kill me?" she suggested. Damon sat up, putting his face inches from hers again. She watched as his eyes searched hers.

"Why?" he asked, confused by her proposal. Sarah shrugged.

"I'm a freelance hunter. I don't have to kill you unless I want to. There's something about you that makes me think that maybe we can get along," she said. She saw a glint of recognition cross his eyes. "Ah, you see the similarities in the two of us," she said. Damon smirked and pushed her over, pinning her back to his bed.

"Any other rules you want to put out there?" he asked. Sarah smirked and tilted her head back.

"You hurt me, I hurt you," she said. Damon leaned down and put his lips to her ear.

"You really want to play with fire?" he asked her. Sarah grinned and arched her back up, rubbing her body against his. She could feel his excitement through her jeans.

"Seems like you're really excited about playing with it, yourself," Sarah said, a smirk in place. Damon crushed his lips to hers, Sarah letting out a weak moan as he ground his hips into hers. He released her mouth and switched one of her wrists to be pinned with the other. With his free hand he stroked down her body sending chills up her spine. Her eyes never left his, both sets determined to be the winner. Sarah arched up again, a glint in her eyes. She pried her wrists free from Damon's grip and put one hand on either side of his face to pull him down to her lips again. She gasped when his hand ghosted over her now bare thigh. She separated from him and looked down between their bodies to see that both were now clad in only underwear.

"You're quick," She said. He smirked down at her before he moved to kiss down her neck. All of Sarah's nerve endings were screaming at her as his lips brushed the hallow of her throat. She thread a hand into his hair, preparing to rip him away. She felt puffs of air as he chuckled at her.

"I won't bite," he said, his voice coming out like velvet. She felt him take in another breath. "Very hard," he added. Sarah pushed a knee up between his legs brushing a very sensitive spot. She felt rather than heard him moan in response. Then she felt his teeth scraping gently across her collarbone.

"You are very hard," Sarah said as she pressed her leg up further. Damon growled in her ear and pushed his hand behind her. She felt her bra disappear from her body before his mouth closed over one nipple. Sarah gasped at the contact and arched up into the touch, her mind reeling from the sensation. Her fingers hooked into claws in his hair, the strands tangling around them. He pulled away and kissed her sternum, a smirk plastered firmly to his face.

"You're enjoying this as much as I am," he commented. Sarah gasped for breath and let out a laugh. She looked down into his eyes, her face mirroring his.

"I never said I wasn't," she said. He kissed along her ribcage, his eyes still focused on hers. She felt one side of his mouth turned up in a smirk as he continued his path down her body ending at the elastic of her panties. He moved his hand along her leg, causing goose bumps to rise. He pushed himself back up her body and pressed his lips to hers again, enjoying every moment of the tease. By now, Sarah's eyes had frosted over with lust.

"I'm surprised you haven't resorted to begging," Damon said, his lips an inch from hers. Sarah blinked her eyes and smirked up at him, pushing her body against his.

"I never beg for anything," she said, pushing her fingers back into his hair. "I only ask and they usually give me what I want." Damon ghosted his lips over her collarbone, sending shivers up Sarah's spine.

"And what makes you think I'll give you what you want?" Damon asked. Sarah roughly pulled his hair to get him to look back into her eyes.

"Because you want it too," Sarah said. Damon smirked and moved his hands down her body. She felt a tug and knew that she was completely bare. She felt him push up against her, thrusting inside and she moaned, tossing her head back. Damon hunched over her as he moved his body, his nose buried in her hair, his breath brushing over her shoulder. Sarah arched up to meet him at every thrust, twisting her hips for slightly different angles. She felt Damon's breath against her neck as he laughed before she felt the sharp pain as his teeth sank into her skin, drawing blood from her vains.

Panic rose in a flash in Sarah before it was stifled by the pleasure building up within her, the flow of her blood to her neck only adding to it. She felt him move away from her neck and sighed, thanking the gods that that was all the blood he was going to steal from her. Sarah arched her back like a bow and let out a loud moan as the first of her orgasm washed over her, sending ripples of spine shaking pleasure through her body. Her nails dug into Damon's shoulders, imprinting little crescent moons into his skin. She felt his muscles tense as he tried to hold himself back each thrust into her. Sarah's mind went blank as wave after wave or orgasm blinded her vision. A moan caught in her throat and the only noises she could manage were the quick shushing noise of her breath leaving her body. She felt the tension in Damon's body leave him as his orgasm came, pushing a low moan out of him. It echoed in Sarah's ear before he went still, his breath coming in pants. He eased himself out of her and off her body and lay next to her on the bed. He brought up his blankets to cover them as they lay basking in the glory and afterglow.

"Wow," Sarah breathed out. She heard Damon chuckle beside her. She turned and smacked him, her open palm hitting his stomach.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, still slightly breathless.

"You bit me," she said and sat up, intent on finding her clothes so she could leave. Damon grasped her arm and pulled her back down.

"It only added to the pleasure, did it not?" Damon asked. "Besides, once you go vamp, you'll never go back, so consider yourself mine for the time being." Sarah glared at him.

"I'm not nor will I ever be _yours_," she said and stood, pulling her clothes on. She turned back to Damon, a smirk on her face. He lay there with his arms crossed behind his head, a smug look on his face. "But I have faith that before the end of the month, you'll come looking for me," Sarah said and walked out of his room, her bag on her shoulder, the bloodstained stake in her hand.


End file.
